Tools for analyzing and managing large collections of data are becoming increasingly important. For example, data models between various commodities can be analyzed to determine whether a collaborative or competitive relationship exists between the commodities. However, traditional methods of verifying and validating nonlinear time series type data sets can encounter state and parameter estimation errors.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.